The anchoring retaining and maintenance of beach towels, blankets and the like on the sand on the beach has long proven to be extremely troublesome. This problem is particularly encountered where, as is often the case, a strong breeze or wind is present. Whatever the particular reason, the combination of activity, sand and surf often results in the movement and/or distortion of the placement of the towel or blanket on the sand.
There have been numerous devices proposed for anchoring and maintaining beach blankets and towels o the sand of a beach. Those devices of which I am aware, are as follows:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Year of Issue ______________________________________ 2,190,566 Julian 1940 2,647,718 Disera 1953 2,840,092 Hill 1958 2,889,129 Turbeville 1959 3,237,904 Abruzese 1966 3,241,202 Knauft 1966 3,456,660 Borchardt 1969 4,699,165 Barzana 1987. ______________________________________
In each of the above devices, the blanket or towel is secured thereto by suitable means such as a "spring clip" (KNAUFT), a resiliently-biased pen (HILL), a ring clip (BARZANA) or some other conventional clip (DISERA) or by use of a face plate which "snaps" over a staff, securing a towel therebetween (ABRUZESE).
However, in each of the above-cited arrangements, the device disclosed has a portion thereof which extends downwardly for piercing the sand in order to permit it to be disposed therein. In doing so, sand only contacts the device about the outer periphery thereof. Thus, the only force holding and retaining the device in place is a substantially sideward peripheral force of the sand about the device.
Therefore, while being equipped to provide adequate sideward support, the devices disclosed in each of the references are, nonetheless, readily susceptible to substantially upward forces exerted thereon. Such upward forces, if not counteracted, can pull the device upwardly out of the sand resulting in dislodgement of the device and deformation of the towel or the like.
Accordingly, it can be seen that there remains a need for a device for anchoring and maintaining a beach towel, or the like, in the sand of, for example, a beach, in which the sand is received therein exerting a substantially downward force, in addition to the substantially sideward force, thereon, thereby holding the device in place.
Furthermore, at the beach, there is frequently a need for an accessory for placement of small articles such as keys and coins. This accessory is particularly needed when persons wish to enter the water and might otherwise lose these valuables. Additionally, an accessory to keep beverage containers and other items in an upright position above the level of the sand is highly desirable.